


“i taste the dirt and it’s fine,”

by zacefronspants (orphan_account)



Category: Funhaus (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Angst, M/M, everyone makes an appearance - Freeform, flowers are growing in adam’s lungs, hanahaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 05:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/zacefronspants
Summary: adam is in love with james so he starts growing flowers in his lungs





	“i taste the dirt and it’s fine,”

**Author's Note:**

> for lee

It starts off slowly; an itch he can’t scratch in his throat and then a tickle he can’t cough out. He knows what it is before the coughing fits start and petals are slithering up and out of his throat and into his hand or the sink. He’d heard stories about it before, the disease of unrequited love that makes flowers of all shapes, sizes and colors bloom and take root into your lungs. Adam ignores the concerned looks and gentle reminders of his options, none of them are going to change the fact that he’s dying and he’d rather see James happy than live not knowing who he was. 

He continues on, throwing the petals into nearby trash bins, stuffing them into his pockets and hiding them in crevices of his home and office. He doesn't notice when the petals become fully blossomed and are tinged with thick saliva and the faintest hints of blood. He writes them off and shoved them down any drain or into trash cans he can find. Adam pretends that’s it’s  _ fine. _

Matt’s the first one to break, pulling Adam aside after a vicious coughing fit and begging him to stop being so goddamn stupid and tell someone or at least consider his options because there’s nothing without him. Adam grins coltish and lopsided when he says, “If there are flowers in my lungs then so be it. I won’t ruin it. Not today, not ever,” and Adam’s not sure what  _ it  _ is, but he refuses to upset the carefully crafted and constructed dynamic he and James have created. Matt socks him in the arm and walks off and Adam tries desperately to come up with a way to make it not hurt so fucking bad when he does die. 

Everyone in the office, save for James, knows what’s growing and poking out of Adam’s lungs and into his mouth. Bruce helps him when he’s puking so hard he starts dry heaving, Lawrence cracks jokes and helps him dispose of the petals and twigs, and Matt just simpers and gets Adam soft serve ice cream to help soothe his throat when the twigs have cut it too badly. Adam’s sinking deeper and faster than he’d hoped, but it’s good. It’s fine. 

It comes to a breaking point when James catches on and starts asking, “Who’s got Adam growing flowers?” And Adam can’t tell him it’s him, been him since the beginning when he called Adam a fuck lard and walked off. None of them can handle the questions and the soft concerned whispers of, “He’s going to die.” 

It doesn’t take long for Adam to look at James and let slip, “I love you,” and feel everyone stop and stare at him because he’s told James. Adam swallows and swallows and swallows until James just says, “I know you idiot.” And kisses him. The pressure in Adam’s chest is gone and Adam agrees with Matt’s statement, he’s an idiot. 

**Author's Note:**

> i love u


End file.
